


Irrational

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cargument folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrational

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Con-crit is appreciated after it stops stinging.
> 
> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Irrational 7/3/13.

“He was being completely irrational!”

“Completely. One hundred percent irrational!

“And then he had the- Wait. You’re agreeing with me?”

“Yes.”

“...”

“I mean to blame you for the accident when clearly, it was his fault? That’s irrational. Pulling to the right when he hears and sees a police car coming, just because that’s what the law says to do? What he should have done is what cars do in cartoons, jumped up in the air with only it’s wheels on the ground so that you could drive right underneath him.”

“Are you done?”

“I have been waiting for this day.”


End file.
